


I Hope You Know...

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Secret Garden [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, so much mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: A quiet contemplative morning on the garden steps





	I Hope You Know...

Alec noticed there was a bite to the air that heralds autumn as he lowered himself silently onto the chilly garden step beside Q. The younger man clutched a mug and stared into it like it holds all the answers to life, instead of cooling dregs of his morning coffee. Alec gently took it from him and placed it on the kitchen floor behind them where Amelie sniffed it curiously, but finding it not to her taste, she wandered away.

They were silent a while longer, though Q moved to lean against Alec's shoulder, and Alec's finger stretched to softly stroke Q's elbow. "Q...?"

The light breeze ruffled Q's hair and in the golden morning sunlight his skin looked pale, translucent, with dark shadows around his eyes. It still surprised Alec that a brief moment of normality such as this can make his breath catch in his throat. That they can have this time, where it is just the two of them, and the world outside hushes its chatter for a few blessed minutes.

"Alec...?"

They both watched Alec's finger tracing patterns on Q's skin. Alec sighed. "I don't think I will ever say everything I want to say to you. I just don't have the words to do it justice. But I hope you know…?"

"Shush you," Q glanced up briefly through the dark curls at the man sitting next him. Shoulder to shoulder. Knee to knee.

He knew there were a lot of things between them that they never verbalised. Things they probably would never say until that final desperate moment when one of them was on their way out of this world and onto the next. And maybe not even then.

"I know. You don't have to say," coffee cup in hand again making its way to his lips, taking a sip even though it was cold. "Same Alec... same." He added barely audible, not good at verbalising important emotional things between them either. It made things become all too real. Tangible. These rare, few and far between moments were often what sustained them through many long torturous months often times.

Q gently nudged Alec with his shoulder. Dark curls draped over his arm as he rested his head there.

Alec pressed his lips to the crown of Q's head, inhaling the citrus and sage scent of his soft warm curls. "We are so lucky," he murmured, moving his arm so he could hug Q closer to him. "I think most people don't ever find this."

Q hummed and turned his face into Alec's neck, nuzzling the bare skin above the neckline of his t-shirt as Alec's hand smoothed up and down Q's bare arm. "Most wouldn't appreciate it if they did. They don't see the world like we do."

Alec was silent for a time, pondering the statement like he always did whenever it came up. Their view of the world would always be complicated by the things they saw and did. The lives it destroyed, as much as those it saved. It left little room for tenderness, yet here...

Alec tipped Q's chin so their eyes could meet. As always, when he did he felt his heart give a strange thump in his chest. A giddy feeling of joy that they were, and sorrow that one day they would cease to be, thanks to this broken world. It was always there, reflected back at him in Q's trusting green eyes. An expression the rest of the world never saw.

Strong fingers cupped Q's jaw, and the younger man leant into the touch. Warm and calloused, Alec's hands were like safety made tangible. A place Q could shrug off his protective shell and be vulnerable. The rarest feeling in the world for the man who was always Quartermaster first, before man. Alec's thumb rested lightly at the corner of Q's mouth, raised by the sudden bright smile that lit up Q's whole being.

It never ceased to amaze him in these moments that this agent had actually taken notice of him in a way that didn't involve issuing equipment or what he could do to assist him in his missions. Alec actually saw him as a person. Accepting him for all his quirks and eccentricities.

Q leaned into Alec's grip feeling the warm calloused fingers brush against his jaw. Closing his eyes, loosing himself in the feel of Alec's warmth close by, his tongue lightly flicked out to just barely brush against the pad of Alec's thumb.

Q felt his cup of coffee gently lifted from his hands once more and sat off to the side. Alec's other hand came up, fingers gently winding to the curls at the back of his head.

The first press of Alec's lips was barely there, hardly more than his warm breath ghosting over Q's mouth. Q smiled and followed the sensation with a teasing swipe of his tongue, seeking Alec's mouth. Instead he encountered the roughened tip of Alec's thumb, drawing gently across his lower lip.

"I see you."

Q huffed softly. It was odd how Alec could almost read his thoughts and know the words to say that wouldn't pitch him into a state of panic, but instead reassured and lifted him. He could feel Alec so close, each relaxed out breath a brief heating of his skin. He slowed his own to match the rise and fall.

Alec kissed him again, tasting coffee, tenderly cupping Q's face, not giving him time to think or form a verbal response. It wasn't needed. Living in this moment, losing themselves to it, was every answer Alec could want. Q was here with Alec. Not agent 006. Not a work colleague. A lover and a friend.

Q's fingers tentative crept up Alec's chest until both hands rested on Alec's strong chest and collar bones. The sense of his heart beating strongly under tight muscles comforted him in a way he couldn't explain.

Alec's lips sought his, drowning out the rest of the world and his focus came down to just the two of them. No one else.

Q pulled back to say something to Alec but his hand buried in Q's hair held him tight, their faces just bare inches apart. "No. Not now" Alec whispered against his lips. "Talk too much." The British accent had disappeared and the thick Russian one had crept to the surface.

  
The rough accent sent a shiver of desire down Q's spine. Alec's fingers tight in Q's hair were an anchor, the tug on his scalp a reminder that their connection was not always something soft.

Q returned Alec's kisses with fervour, his hands now clenched in Alec's shirt not giving either of them pause for breath. For long minutes their exchange became a passionate battle fought with lips and tongues and the occasional nip of teeth.

"Alec..." Q gasped between kisses.

"Q...?" Alec's hungry mouth softened into a grin against Q's reddened lips. "Too much?"

"Never." Q's eyelashes were damp. Alec pretended not to see, but he gentled his attentions kissing his way along Q's jaw to allow him to regain some composure.

  
Q sighed tilting his head to the side allowing Alec better access to his jaw and neck. Alec nuzzled in behind his ear nipping and kissing his way down Q's neck to his collarbone sending a shudder through him. "No one's immune to the neck kiss." Q murmured.

"Especially you," feeling Alec chuckle against his skin sending another shudder through him. Alec pulled back up to taking Q's face in both his hands again looking him directly in the eye.

Alec's lips gently brushed against Q's. "Alright Malyutka?"

"More than alright." Q leaned into Alec's kiss.

"That's all I need to know."

Alec shifted so he could snuggle Q into his side, leaning back against the still cool brick wall. The sun was higher, shadows receding from the garden. It was going to be a warm day in spite of the early morning chill.

Q laid his head on Alec's shoulder and closed his eyes, listening to the muted sounds of a waking London. "Me too," he murmured, feeling Alec's fingers caressing his neck in slow soothing circles. "Me too."


End file.
